chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Intervention
|season = 1 |number = 11 |image = intervention.jpeg |airdate = February 23, 2016 |story = Jeff Drayer & Simran Baidwan |teleplay = eff Drayer & Simran Baidwan & Diane Frolov & Andrew Schneider |director = Sanford Bookstaver |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = }} Intervention is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Choi disagree over the final decision made by a patient suffering from a life-threatening heart condition. Meanwhile, Dr. Halstead's lawsuit continues to move forward and Dr. Reese and Dr. Zanetti scramble to save a patient with a misdiagnosed flesh-eating bacterial disease. Elsewhere, Dr. Manning treats a young girl diagnosed with a contagious bacteria, prompting her and Dr. Halstead to take action to avoid a major outbreak. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Recurring Cast * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Julie Berman as Dr. Samantha Zanetti * Gregg Henry as Dr. David Downey * Susie Abromeit as Zoe Roth * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar Guest Cast * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton * Eva Kaminsky as Jenifer Baker * Ross Kimball as Sal Baker * Tim Hopper as Ken Gallagher * Michael Harney as Doctor Ron Unger * Nate Burger as Mr. Kane * Nora Fiffer as Mrs. Kane * Aubree Young as Shiloh * Matthew Collins as Jim * Sandra Marquez as Alicia Rivera * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Kristen Magee as Nurse Cindy * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Eric Parks as Elias * London Rome as Dustin * Cheryl Hamada as School Principal * Kalia Young as Molly Plot The episode begins with Peter Kalmick saying the Hospital can't agree with the terms of Jennifer Baker's lawsuit. The other lawyer, Alisha, says they will go to mediation and if the Hospital still thinks it's too much they will go to court. Sharon tries to find a compromise. However, Alisha only says that since Will resuscitated her client against her wishes she's been confined to the Hospital going through the exact hell she wanted to avoid. Dr. Halstead faces the woman and tells her he didn't mean any of that to happen to her, he was only trying to give her time to try the new drug and maybe survive. Both Kalmick and Sharon cut him off. Alisha and the family exit the room saying they have made their terms clear. Elsewhere, Noah is sharing a surgery story with a female nurse. They are interrupted by April, who asks him if he doesn't have patients to see. He simply says it's only a kid with another ear ache. April tells him that there are a lot more in the waiting room. Meanwhile, Maggie calls attention to the incoming of a 35-year-old male found in his kitchen. Dr. Rhodes takes the case and asks for Reese's assistance. When they are working on the man he asks what is happening to him. While Rhodes intubates the patient Reese tries to find any physical signs of what might be the problem. She calls Connor's attention to some blisters in his arm. He proceeds to cut the patient's shirt. Alarmed by the seriousness of the case he tells them the man needs to go to the OR immediately. Sam and Connor operate on the patient. Reese comes in to inform them that the patient's spouse is at the Hospital, very anxious and asks if there are any updates she can pass on. Dr. Zanetti tells her what to say, however Reese asks Dr. Rhodes if what she said is ok to which he hesitates but says yes. Zanetti can't believe a med student just went over her head to Rhodes. Reese checks on the patient after surgery. The patient's husband is there and tells her that Dr. Unger was about to explain things but had to leave since his office kept calling. Reese explains the condition to the husband. She tells him that the bacteria he has is commonly called flesh eating bacteria, however it doesn't it flesh it just spreads very quickly. Even with surgery and treatment it is highly unlikely to be cured. The husband reveals that the patient went to see Dr. Unger two days prior with a pimple on his arm. However, the doctor did nothing about it as it was just a pimple to him. Reese asks April if she knows the doctor. April tells her she does and that lately he has missed a few diagnosis. Reese asks her to pull the list of his patients that have recently been to the Hospital. April gives her the list in secret. Reese is called to a code blue. Dr. Unger is there and Dr. Charles is looking through the window. They can't save the patient. Reese calls time of death. Dr. Halstead finds Zoe, the pharmaceutical representative who helped him get Mrs Baker into the drug trial, and asks her to check on her. Zoe knows she is suing him and since all the information is confidential anyways, there's only so much she can do. Will finds Natalie and asks her to talk, since it is the first time they are seeing each other after the kiss. She tells him they should but she doesn't want to talk there. Zoe is by the lift and watches everything. Later on, Zoe tells Halstead Jennifer Baker is doing great with the trial drug. Sharon somehow heard that Halstead was asking around, she reprehends him. Halstead is hopeful that since Jennifer is doing great with the trial drug she will give up on the lawsuit. However, Sharon is angry at him for disregarding a direct order and if he makes another misstep she will make sure Will won't be able to continue at the Hospital after the case is over. Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead attend to a young girl who has high fevers, headaches and neck stiffness. They both suspect meningitis. However, the father asks him if he is sure as she hasn't shown any other symptoms. Will asks if any of them are MD's. The father tells him they are both engineers. Manning decides to run some tests. When they exit the room Will comments to Natalie that the hardest part of pediatric are never the kids. Maggie brings up the results to Natalie saying the lab told her it was urgent. Natalie immediately tells April to put the family in quarantine and orders tests. She also tells April to not let anyone leave. Furthermore, she asks Maggie to call the CDC. The little girl has Haemophilus Influenzae B, which can cause her horrible consequences. Dr. Manning informs her parents it is part of the standard vaccination regimen. However, the parents don't have their children vaccinated nor do they want them now. Upon leaving the room, Halstead asks Natalie if she's just going to let the parents off the hook. Natalie simply tells him they are scared to death and it is not the time to push the subject. Natalie attends to the young girl with a mask since Owen is still a very young baby, thus Natalie can't have contact with the bacteria. Upon seeing flowers at the front desk, Will asks Maggie who sent her those. Maggie tells Will they are an anniversary gift from Goodwin's husband. They have been together for 32 years. Sharon shares with Maggie that their tradition is to go to a local restaurant, he orders T-bone and she orders fish. In the meantime, Maggie calls out Dr. Choi for an incoming. A 57 year-old male, who has a LVAD (left ventricular assist device), with severe abdominal pain. The man reveals he has been through a lot of procedures and is aware of what Choi needs to do in order to figure out what is wrong with him. He also reveals his intense abdominal pains started after the LVAD was implanted. After the surgery Dr. Rhodes doesn't know what else to do about his patient condition. Dr. Choi and Rhodes try to find a solution, but the patient wants to take off the LVAD. However, both doctors advise against it as it will kill him. Dr. Choi and Rhodes are called for a code blue. Their patient took the batteries out of the LVAD to die. He was tired of the pain and everything he has been put through. Dr. Zanetti joins the team and they all succeed in bringing the patient back to life. However, he still needs surgery. Dr. Choi is shocked Rhodes is taking the patient to surgery. Both Dr. Choi and Connor are present when the patient ultimately succumbs to death. Still at the Hospital Dr. Charles finds an old friend and colleague. They bond over the time spent playing poker. Dr. Ron Unger's patient is the man Connor Rhodes operated. It's revealed he has been his patient for over 10 years. Following her case and investigation, Reese asks Sharon what the protocol is to report a doctor. Dr. Charles joins them at Sharon's office and Reese proceeds to expose all the wrong diagnosis Dr. Unger has been making in the last 2 years. Dr. Charles reveals they went to medical school together and that he was his personal doctor for years and didn't miss a thing. Reese says she worries about his patients and wants the doctor to loose his Hospital privileges. Sharon tells Dr. Charles she is starting an investigation and wanted him to hear it from her as it might get ugly. After the patient's death Charles talks to Dr. Unger. He admits he misdiagnosed him and feels terrible. Unger shares he sees too many patients in order to keep the business running. Sharon tells Unger she didn't have a choice and strips him of Hospital privileges. Rhodes visits Dr. Downey to ask him for advice about his patient. Much to his surprise Dr. Downey tells him to act upon his patients wishes. If he wants to remove the LVAD, knowingly it will kill him, he should do it. Dr. Downey also adds that when his time comes he hopes to be lucky to have someone extending the same consideration. After the surgery Sam joins Dr. Rhodes at the patient's room. She asks him what changed his mind. He tells her Dr. Downey did. Sam calls them de dynamic duo in a negative way. She adds she doesn't agree with his decision but understands it. Natalie asks Halstead to join her at the little girl's school to vaccinate the other children that were in contact with her. While at the school a young girl calls them because her teacher is not feeling well. Natalie does mouth-to-mouth on the woman. It doesn't work so they DIY a solution with school supplies. This is a terrible decision as now she can't come in contact with her own son unless she tests negative. When they get to the Hospital the little girl's parents are there. Halstead fights with them because of Natalie. Halstead admits to Natalie that he feels like a little kid who has a crush and pulls the crush's pigtails. Natalie tells him she is going through a lot and that she is not in that place yet. Meanwhile, Maggie asks April if she was the one who wrongly gave a medicine to a little boy. He was allergic to it. Nothing bad happened but it could have been fatal. April suspects it was her brother. Noah didn't even realize his mistake. He starts looking for someone else to blame. April isn't ok with it but decides to keep it between them. However, later on she decides to report it. Noah tells her she is just pissed because he is the one who's the doctor and not her. April tells Noah she loves him but if he is going to be the doctor he better be a good one. The episode ends with Will apologizing to Goodwin for being such a big trouble. He congratulates her on the anniversary and asks her how they made it. Sharon says they stay out of each others way and never forget an anniversary. Sam and Connor are in bed together. Sam shows him a letter she got from Johns Hopkins to be the head of trauma. Dr. Charles and Dr. Choi are drinking at Molly's. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes